Waiting For You
by Mewl Neko
Summary: It started with pizza, then cards. They were frivilous, unimportant things, but it led them all to companionship. What was thought to be a random, unexpected event will turn everything upside down. [SessxKag]


This is a one-shot, in three parts. It came to me when I went to pick up a pizza.

Title: Waiting for You- Part I

Pairing: Sess/Kag

Rating: Pg-13; T (for now)

Spoilers: Au- in modern times, but all are still their respective species.

…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

What lips my lips have kissed, and where, and why,

I have forgotten, and what arms have lain

Under my head 'til morning, but the rain

Is full of ghosts tonight, that tap and sigh

Upon the glass and listen for reply;

And in my heart there stirs a quiet pain

For unremembered lads that not again

Will turn to me at midnight with a cry.

-Edna St. Vincent Millay-

…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

"Alright, alright! I'm going, sheesh! You guys are such a pain."

I grumble under my breath as I walk out of the apartment. My keys jingle, swinging in a clump on the red lanyard from my neck. The words 'Tokyo U' are switched in white on one side repeating over and over in a circle.

Humming lightly, I trounce down the stairs. The elevator's so slow; I don't even bother to take it. It's only three floors anyway. My flip flops, thin rubber and bamboo, slap against the pavement, trailing echoes throughout the stairwell in my wake. It feels like I'm walking on the ground and since I'm one prone to throwing off my shoes at the slightest inclination, these suit me nicely.

I'm unusually cheerful today, not sure why. I trot along easily, hands in my pockets. Across the street, a group of Frat brothers whistle at me and I try to hold back the blush. I hide it with my hair, but even at 20, I can't help the embarrassment.

I crack my gum, and continue to sing a song in my head. I'm still working out the lyrics. The rhythm isn't quite right to fit the music. In a dream a few nights ago, this one song was playing in the background. I've partially forgot the words, but the tune sticks in my head like seagulls to a dropped piece of food. It wasn't pop or rock, but had a more classic-like lure to it. Attractive really.

"Hey Kagome!"

I pause, then smile as one of the girls from my building walks by.

"Hey Nazuna! How are you?"

"Not too bad, you?"

"Okay, I guess. Playing errand boy as always!"

I wave to a snickering Nazuna before continuing on my way down the avenue.

At least it isn't too crowded today. I live in center city and pretty much walk everywhere (or ride my bike). Nothing is too far off. I found a room off campus in a sorority. Yeah- I'm not too sure what I was thinking when I decided to board there, but am ultimately glad I did. This one isn't the type that concentrates on parties and drinking (not that they didn't do that on occasion); it's an activities guild (which isn't as dorky as it sounds).

The original idea was to meet others like themselves who wanted to be active and experience a hodgepodge of different things. Since it was a sorority, it was at first only offered to females, but as popularity grew that changed.

Here's the breakdown: Basically there are seven teams inside the guild. Each group has seven or eight people and has one day where they plan an activity. The sorority itself allows only a limited number to actually join because the building we're housed in is on the small side as far as dorm houses went. It's actually more like apartments and you rented out a room with one or two other roommates.

Today though was a school holiday, so most people went home for the long, three day weekend. We're having a poker night to celebrate, and thus I was shoved out of the room to get the pizza we ordered.

The pizzeria is near our house, and is too small to offer delivery. So, here I am. The wind whips through my long tresses.

"Thank god I'm against it..."

Otherwise my hair would get all tangled. Most people don't realize how annoying and painful it can be to untangle such thick hair.

At the corner, I look both ways. It's a childish habit, but people drive like maniacs on Speed around here. There's a traffic light for pedestrians, which currently rests on red, but no one ever pays any attention to it.

I walk unhurried on the scuffed sidewalk passed a few fenced in yards, a barking dog, and playing kids running home from the neighborhood playground.

The playground isn't much—a plastic slide that twists in a swirl, a swing set with four swings, a sandbox and a jungle gym. I go there sometimes, for peace and quiet. It's relaxing sitting on the top of the monkey bars, my legs hanging down. I'd sit back and watch the laughing kids playing tag in the grass.

The pizza place is really close now, and I jog the rest of the way. I reach out to grab the handle of the door, but it flies open, colliding with my foot.

"Hurts…"

I bounce backwards just barely catching my balance even with one hand on my throbbing foot. It would have been even more embarrassing if I fell on my ass. The nail was broken.

"Damn…now I have to repaint the polish…" I sigh.

It's only a clear coating because I'm not fond of flashy colors, especially when they attract a lot of attention to my feet. It makes the nails shine though and I don't have to worry about something silly like matching the paint to my clothes.

A voice makes me raise my head, a cursing voice too. My eyes meet a man with long silver hair. His back is to me, and he was squabbling to grab the two-liter bottle of soda rolling along the sidewalk while balancing the pizza box in the other hand.

Ocean eyes touch the top of his head to find two little doggie ears and I mentally correct myself. He's a hanyou, not man.

They're more common nowadays. After many civil wars between demons and humans for dominance, a hanyou took the first seat in the government. It suited well. The councils were each split in half, so that one race didn't overpower the other. Equal opportunity was officially established by law, but unfortunately prejudice still swarms in queasy amounts of the streets of Tokyo. There are gangs and the majority of harassment falls onto hanyous who are the 'mixed' race.

I bend down to pick up the bottle for him when my hand grazes his. He jumps back, blushing, and I pick it up as he straightens nervously. He has bright golden eyes, which catch me off guard for a minute, and stares at me queerly. Then a scowl stretches his lips, and he snatches the bottle right out of my hands. In a huff he walks away.

"HEY!" My dainty hand pulls on one of his ears.

He yelps in surprised hurt. I cross my arms stubbornly across my chest.

"I was only trying to help you, you know?"

An angry face juts into mine.

"What the hell was that for wench?"

"I am not a wench! I have a name—Ka-go-me."

The man snorts, with eyes closed and face titled up in arrogance.

"Feh."

"You don't have to be such a jerk! Especially after you ran that door into my foot!"

"I did not. I was opening the door and you weren't looking where you were going."

"Your back was to the glass and _I _was the one not looking?"

He growls, his eyebrows knitting. Looking him up and down, I can't hold back the sigh. I'm fighting with total strangers now? I really need to learn to relax. Of course it didn't help that the previous week had been fraught with papers and tests before the holiday.

I turn to apologize, when a hand clasps onto my shoulder.

"Hey baby…I couldn't help, but notice you. Do you want to go somewhere…and talk?"

He then walks right up and places a hand under my chin. My eyes narrow and I promptly yank it out of his grasp. The guy frowns and clenches his fist that was left hanging in the open air. His friends snicker at him in the background.

"Aren't you being a bit too familiar? I don't even know your name!" I spat disgustedly.

Did people see her as a sure thing? I back up slightly when the unknown man moves forward.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm not usually so bold, but your beauty caught me off guard. My name is Kuto."

"Beauty my ass…" I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Nothing," I mutter despondently.

I sigh again. Sometimes I really get tired of people like this. All they ever think about is their next piece of ass, even while with their current one. It was disgusting. I push passed to get to the door of the pizza place when my arm's ripped back behind my back.

"Hey…you're hurting me…" I breathe out through clenched teeth.

I was about to put those defense classes to use when there's a sudden yelp from the guy behind me. His fist is forcibly removed from my elbow, and as I rub the tender flesh I'm shoved behind the hanyou guy.

"Don't you touch her," he grinds out.

"Jeez, man. Lay off- we were just kidding around."

Kuto backed off at my rescuer's dark glare. The college-age teen turns tail and gestures for his pals to follow. When they're a good distance away, I finally relax the taught muscles in my shoulders. However, I quickly stiffen when the hanyou turns around, grabbing at my wrist. I pull away and he huffs.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

He shoves his hands in his pockets and shakes his head back aggravatingly. This action sends all his hair flying back crazily behind his shoulders. I peer up at him through my bangs with a small smile, and then laugh softly behind my hand.

I walk over and flatten the one strand out of place that, when the guy shook his head, had landed on top of his ear. The two furry things twitch towards me. I reach out and rub his ears suddenly, ignorant of his widened eyes and stiffened posture.

His ears wriggle in my grasp as if they had a will all their own and want to be free. I step away at the heavy sigh and blush. They swivel about before quieting down in the white mass of his wild hair. _He's scowling again._

"I'm sorry…I was curious. By the way, would you tell me your name?" I ask, unknowingly tilting my head to one side.

"Did you _have _to do that?"

"I'm Kagome."

I hold out my hand. He just looks at it before turning away slightly and crossing his arms against his chest. I huff. What is his problem anyway? Is he really that mad or does he just have a stick way too far up his ass?

"Are you always such a jerk?"

Another glare and he's back in my face (noses almost touching in fact).

"Hey how about being a little grateful! I did just save your human ass."

"Oh well I'm sorry…did I ask for you help?" I feign innocence.

His mouth falls open. I hadn't.

"I didn't think so. If you'll excuse me…oh and the fish look is becoming," I smile lightly.

I go to push passed him, but he steps in front of the door. We move back and forth a few times, him moving in front of me each time blocking the way. After a few tries, I give up with an exasperated sigh. I fling my hands in the air.

"What!"

My face reddens.

"I'm Inuyasha."

I frown, but then understand that that is his name.

"Doesn't that mean 'dog demon'? And a female one at that?"

"Yeah and what of it?"

"Oh nothing, I was just asking."

I smirk, one dimple of two showing.

"Hey, wait- not female."

My smile broadens at that because he's now sputtering. Inuyasha, as he was now known, didn't seem to catch that last part.

"Going to make fun of it now are you?"

"No…" Kagome spoke slowly, confused, "Why would I do that?"

I'd made fun of him before, but only because it was easy. I'm not the type to do it to hurt or antagonize him, or anyone for that matter. It just goes against everything I am.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang making him jump because it was on vibrate. All the while, I watch on amusedly as Inuyasha squirms to pull it out of his pocket.

"Moshi moshi."

I can't hear what the other person's saying on the line, but their voice is loud and male most definitely. I decide this is the best time to sneak into the shop before the idiot tries to block my way again.

Upon entering the shop, I find the entire place empty. Beyond a half wall that's tiled, there's a dining area, but even then there's only one couple seated. The two are elderly and sharing what looks like an all vegetarian pizza. I giggle at the old man's expression. He pokes disgustedly at the piece on his plate tentatively with his fork. It's almost as if the old guy thought the green pepper would just jump off and start doing the cha-cha, especially since every time he touches it his hand inadvertently jerks back. He looks up at me with a look of desperation and I can only give him a smile of sympathy.

"Can I help you darlin'?"

I start. I push a piece of hair behind my ear. The person is a waitress behind the cash register. She'd stopped halfway between writing up the next order, her pen hovering in mid-air. The phone was hanging off her shoulder, the dial tone buzzing loudly from the receiver. The woman was most likely mid-thirties to early forties. Her short hair is cropped at her ears and dark brown. I smile, getting one in return.

"Uh yeah, take-out for Yokoshima."

"Oh right! It'll be a few more minutes yet, okay?"

"Alright."

I glance around. There's a bar near a small front window that's hidden by the neon sign that blazes even in the middle of the afternoon saying 'we're open.' A few parts flicker off for a few seconds before flashing back on again. I perch on one of the stools placed disorderly in front of it. My chin rests on my palm and I watch Inuyasha toss his food into the back of what looked like a new silver 5-door Mazda3 .

I sigh wistfully—I wish I could afford a car like that. I'm saving up for a better car, but my family isn't exactly the most well off. They're always comfortable and happy, but after her father died things have always been a bit tight. Each month it's like they had enough to pay bills, buy food, and keep me and my little brother in proper clothes. My mother works so hard to make sure we stay afloat, but sometimes it just kills her working so many hours. My grandfather is a shrine keeper and sells certain trinkets from tourists and fortunes during the holidays, but that isn't much of an income.

Inuyasha peels out of the drive for no apparent reason. There wasn't anyone coming either way. I grin and shake my head. Swiveling in my chair, I swing my feet, my flip flops dangling away from my heels.

I lay my head down on the bar, careful to avoid the dirty spots of crumbs or grease. The thing is decently washed, but someone must have just eaten here, and no one had yet cleaned away the plate sitting a foot from my elbow.

The sun is falling in the sky, the glare from the granite-like counter ricochets the rays into my eyes. It's only been maybe ten minutes, but I'm already bored of waiting. The door opens beside me with the dingle of a little bell hanging from the frame, but I don't bother to look up( preferring to keep my head down on my folded arms). The orange red of the sunlight passes through my eyelids.

A smooth voice cuts through the serenity of the shop making me open my drowsy eyes to observe what sort of person can create such a soft, but commanding tone. He didn't even ask anything, just states a simple sentence.

"My brother was just in here. He forgot to ask for sauce."

The guy has long, long silver hair, reaching below his butt. He stands well over six feet, easily towering over my short 5'6. His eyes are honey gold, and it's definitely a relation of Inuyasha's. There's no way this hair color could be common enough that I could to see it twice in one day.

Twin suns slide in my direction, his head turning slightly. I blush upon the realization that I'd been staring. Muttering a quiet apology, not even sure he can hear it, though he must have judging by the two parallel purple stripes on each cheek. He's a demon and could, without a doubt, hear her quietest whisper (ten feet away).

"S-sauce?"

The waitress stutters. This time it's a younger girl, no more than seventeen. A bright blush stains her cheeks when the man refocuses his attention back on her. The girl's dark brown hair with dyed red highlights is piled on top of her head, right at the crown. Her hazel eyes are very wide right now. The color goes well with her gaping mouth (that seems to be drooling a little bit). I snicker a little trying to cover it up with my hand.

The girl's hair looked like what Kagura would call a 'uni-horn' at the top of her head. The hair is wrapped around in a bun, but was more angular than round. I can see Kagura now with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face while she rambles on about how superficial beauty is today.

However, my chuckles have once again acquired the attention of the solo male in the room. He raises one eyebrow at her, which I completely dismiss turning back around to face the window. I try to ignore the holes being burnt into my back. In fact, I can almost feel my back being set on fire, if not a little sunburned, from those intensely golden orbs.

"Yes- for the bread sticks."

"O-oh! Okay, just a minute."

I can see the waitress smile what is most likely her brightest grin. I scoff, rolling my eyes. It's ridiculous. To me, looks really have nothing to do with how attractive a person is unless said person has the brain and personality to go with it. The outward appearance is really only a perk. But that didn't mean I'd date any nerd who can tell jokes. A physical relationship is just as important as compatibility.

"Hey sweet, your orders up."

I perk, swiveling around at the sound of the elder woman's voice. I smile and hop down. _Finally!_

In retrospect, I'd only waited like fifteen minutes, but after I was literally thrown out into the hall, it was kind of annoying having to wait. I didn't even rush down, but still it hadn't been ready. I was really going to kick my dorm mates in the shins for this. Well, not seriously, but the lost time could have been spent on my novel. Granted I'm ahead by one hundred and twenty five pages, which made my publisher want to jump with joy. I like being ahead of schedule though. It gives me a feeling of accomplishment and I'm much more relaxed when approaching my work (knowing if I get stuck, it's okay). My friends, also known as dorm mates, complain that I'm a workaholic.

"_This is a holiday and you're still working! I mean come on! What is that?"_

Yura's voice fills my head, but it's a bit squeakier, in a mocking sort of way, that actually isn't far off from her normal pitch.

The unknown man hasn't moved aside, so I just walk right up next to him. The space of counter isn't very big and I have to squeeze in beside him. He doesn't look pleased about it.

_Well bub, what did you expect? Me to throw money at the cashier from across the room?_

I wait patiently, hands flat on the counter. The elder waitress cracks her gum as she rings up the order. Her manicured nails are a bright red. There aren't long or fake, but her real nails. Kind of creepy.

"That'll be 12.75."

"Oh wait, add in a two liter of coke, please."

I run to the cold case by the door, sliding the door open and reach for the chosen bottle. The frosty air hits my face, cooling my breath. Goose bumps rise on my arms and the little dark hairs stand at attention in a sad attempt to provide protection from the cool air.

Kagome returned to the counter and elbowed the silent man. He was like a stone statue and didn't budge when she hit him. It wasn't a hard blow, but the guy didn't even sway or lean at all to the other side. Kagome sighed.

"Alright, then that's 15.25."

I hand over a fifteen-dollar bill from my front pocket (Sango's contribution). It's her night to buy this time. I dig my wallet out of my back pocket; glad I brought it, and whip out a quarter from the coin zipper pocket. The lady smiles and so do I.

"Here you go."

I give a sideways look at the male still standing by the counter. The young waitress returned with three cups of sauce and put them in a brown paper bag. The elder waitress frowns at her and obviously the amount of sauce the little teen was giving for one order of bread sticks is too much. The girl didn't even notice, too entranced by the male's stunning features. She's really, really thin and though she has barely any cleavage at all, she leans over the counter squeezing what she does have together. I make a face of bewilderment and slight disgust.

_God- he isn't that good looking. Not hard on the eyes I admit, but not worth all that effort._

I take this opportunity to leave, pizza and two liter in tow. Bracing my back against the door and a hard push, I'm back out into the now dying sunlight. I'm a pro at opening doors with my feet, hip, or elbow mainly because I don't believe in taking two trips. I head back to the dorm, reignited the song in my head.

All in all it was a horrible trip, an unusual one too, but I earned a pretty decent view at the end. I laugh openly since both hands are full and had no way of stifling the mirthful outburst.

My head looks over into the street just in time to watch a BMW pass by her, the driver having the same extraordinary colored hair. With a shrug, I lift my purchases to a better place in my arms, and wish I'd brought my car. On such a short trip, it would've been ridiculous, but now I had to lug all this stuff back home. Sigh.

. . .

"Could you take any longer? We're starving!"

"Don't embellish, Kagura," I remark.

Despite my fake condescending tone, I smile. Kagura huffs, then all but grabs the pizza box from my grasp. Kagura is a rather feisty one, which only increases when she's hungry. The woman transforms into quite the bear in the mornings too (low blood sugar). It's better to wait at least a half hour before even attempting to enter the kitchen. Kagura needs coffee and sugar before she is conversational enough to work around. Not that she's all bad. Kagura is very refined, when she wants to be, and of everyone in the house she would be the most well brought up.

Kikyo comes from a well off family too, but she doesn't want to use her father's hard earned money for herself. Kikyo has to earn everything herself otherwise she'd never be happy with anything. Her family understands this somehow and even praised her for it. I secretly idolize Kikyo for such strong will and determination. I would be nowhere without my family's help and will be forever grateful to my mother.

However it was my father, deceased long ago when I was five and Souta two, who's really responsible for my ability to go to college. Of course, I earned a scholarship which pays a little less than half. But my father put a great deal of money into mine and Souta's college fund. It's because of this that not only I, but Souta as well are guaranteed attendance to the school of our choice. It can't be too pricey, like some private institutions can be.

Sango is the odd one in the group. She's here completely on scholarship. Her parents just couldn't afford to put both Sango and Kohaku, her brother, through school. It's just Sango's bad luck for being born first. When it comes time to settle finances, her parents couldn't help their daughter much. Sango's mother died a few years back, like two—if I remember correctly, but spent the last three years of her life in the hospital, which dried up the family's bank account even with insurance. Kohaku won't have as much trouble because with six years of his father's hard earned and interest-swelled money will give him a boost when it comes to secondary education.

Kikyo walks into the room and sits down on one of the two couches in the common room of the house. There are three altogether forming a square that faces the large, antique-like fireplace. There's a window seat that pushes out of the house (into an alcove) on one side of the room. Three tall, but thin sectioned windows open from the seat all the way up to the ceiling, leaving a foot border at the top.

The elegant woman pulls one pizza from the box onto the paper plates she brought with her from the kitchen. Kikyo places them next to the food on the coffee table that sits in the center of the couch-square. Despite there being so many pieces of furniture in the room, it isn't cramped. The common area is the largest space in the entire house, but the only one that lacks a television. The kitchen has a small 13-inch and even Kagura's bathroom has one 12-inch set. Apparently she likes to watch while taking long baths and shaving her legs. It makes sense- in a weird way.

Altogether there are around forty televisions, each inhabitant having their own. There is a smaller sitting room that serves as a tv room, but the common room is the meeting place where guests visit. This sitting room had not one, but two 48-inch sets. There was only one, but before long Yura brought in a second because there were arguments about what to watch. The only rule is that the second party has to wear headphones so as to not interrupt the original watcher in the room if they want to see something else.

It's really sad actually that a group of girls between the ages of 19-22 can't agree on one show to watch, but this arrangement works and causes less ruckus most of the time. Some of the tenants are even older though because of graduates who are going for a Masters or PhD. Living here is certainly comfortable though, despite all the arguments of the tenants, and I find myself fortunate to have found it.

Ayame struts into the room with the unending poise she carries herself with. Ayame walks with grace, perfect posture, clear eyes, and a pride that cannot or will not be diminished. However, it's only the poor girl's luck that her personality betrays such natural born instincts. Once Ayame opens her mouth many people, usually strangers who didn't know her, are left quite surprised. Ayame is polite and kind, but has a loud voice when she speaks. She often speaks her thoughts out loud too. You always know her opinion and it gets her in trouble.

So it's no surprise when she spots the pizza, and with one hand braced against the door frame she leans through to the stairwell, cupping her other hand to her mouth and yells, "Yura! Sango, Kanna, Rin, Koharu, Jakotsu- pizza's here!"

There are several responses of 'okay' or 'yeah' and one 'alright' to this yelled statement. Ayame's voice definitely carries all the way up the stairs to Kanna's room, but the reserved, stoic woman wouldn't have replied anyway. Kanna is very petite and no taller than 5'-5'1 in height. She's also extremely thin in the width of her shoulders and hips even compared to me, who am rather dainty. Kanna has a frailness about her that makes you think she might be picked up and blown away by a wandering wind if you aren't careful. Kanna is very pale too. This paleness is only encouraged by the light pastel hued clothing that Kanna always adorns. The woman has dark eyes that glitter like onyx in the dying light of a sunset. They seem dull in their voided color, but Kanna is sharp and notices pretty much everything.

Then there is Jakotsu. He applied for the first floor apartment about six months ago. He was accepted too, which caused quite an impervious uproar among the other tenants. The guild is open to all, no matter the race, religion, or sex, but this was technically still a 'female' dorm. It isn't within the moral bounds of decency for the male Jakotsu to board here. At least that was the summary of the claims from everyone until they met the man in person. Jakotsu is flamboyant beyond belief and made no point of hiding his choice of sexuality. He's gay and that's that.

After the short meeting, there were only a few complaints and those were usually from people of specific religions that declared homosexuality a sin, or something along that same vein. It was all very deadpan and in no circumstances could Jakotsu be kicked out simply because he was gay, religion or not. The point, which I had fully agreed with, was being neutral in the religion category, that this dorm was neutral territory. No one religion, etc. would be enforced over another. Also no boundaries would be overstepped, such as verbal obscenities about one group or trying to convert, blah, blah.

I have no qualms with Jakotsu except for maybe the fact that he's in the room below me and at times he is rather loud when someone visits him at night. I blush behind my drink just thinking about it, and take a seat on one of the floor cushions. My back rests against one of the couches and I snatch a slice of pizza. Rin walks in carrying plates and silently offers me one. I smile and the younger girl smiles back.

Rin is never a big talker, had a bad childhood, but unlike Kanna, Rin not talking isn't really because she doesn't want to. It's hard for the girl to bring attention to herself and often she's swallowed by the crowd, unnoticed. I didn't like to even admit that, but it's true and because of this I make it a point to include her. I take her to quiet cafes for coffee where they can play rummy in peace. Sometimes they go to clubs, but not the ones with the heavy base music that's so incredibly loud you can feel the resonating whoofer all throughout your body like a rapid pulse. Rin is actually rather willing to go to all the places Sango and Kagura would never consider going, like poetry digs. Kagura says they're for all the emo losers of the city and not 'someone as naturally, overpoweringly beautiful' as her. Kagura could be a little conceited, but only a little.

Rin takes a seat next to me, after handing out plates to everyone present so far. I bite into my pizza noticing Sango's mild grimace. The pony-tailed chick reaches for the stack of hastily torn paper towels and proceeds to give her slice a wipe down. I swallow, and then chew my lip, trying not to laugh. Sango is the biggest health nut without being a vegetarian. She'd be all for vegetarianism if she didn't have to give up chicken. Rin leans her head in towards my shoulder.

"What are we watching?"

Her voice is curious. I set my gaze on the television. The young comedian is running about the stage as if he were on fire. He's hopping and flapping his arms.

"Oh, that's Dane Cook. He's a comedian," I add as a second thought.

Rin doesn't watch TV much after all. Rin's mouth forms a silent 'o' and she sits back to listen. She's attentive to everything even something as relaxed as stand up comedy. Rin didn't always quite get it because she takes it so seriously. One curious thing about Rin is that she's more likely to be walking arm and arm with an old lady, helping to lug the old woman's groceries up four flights of stairs, than to hang onto any boy her own age.

. . .

The crew fell into the routine. It's a holiday and there isn't much to do, so what's the plan for the activities guild? Cards—of course— more specifically a poker tournament with a neighboring fraternity. Jakotsu pronounced it this morning. Apparently there were several 'cutie pie' members that couldn't go unnoticed by his trained eye. I snort slightly before taking a sip of her coke. Jak's eye was a trained one, but it wasn't searching among a limited source.

I remember going to the mall once with him; what a huge, tremendous mistake. Everything was fine, even during the hour ride it took them to get to the mall because of traffic. However as soon as they'd entered the building, Jakotsu had gripped her hand and dragged her to every corner following or scouting one 'hottie' after another. It was exhausting and, as I soon discovered, an unending endeavor. I was more than a little irritating with my whimpering friend when I had to literally pick him up and away from a would-be model. Now, I can only smile with sympathy at the poor victims of Jak's desire. I wonder how Kagura puts up with him all the time.

Speaking of Jak, there's the issue of his mystery boyfriend who he is enjoying an open, casual relationship with. None living in the house have ever met him, but Jak gave a vivid description of the guy from top to bottom. Some of the things no one really wanted to know. Ayame, Kagura, and even Sango were cheering when Jak got to more private, earthy places. Kanna was the only one not blushing and she was listening to her ipod in the corner while reading for her Brit Lit class.

So when he announced the event this morning, there was a little uproar, due to the last minute timing. Some were against, some for. The problem was that it was mostly split down the center and majority couldn't be found without pressuring the three of four that were undecided, and that wouldn't have been right.

So Jak had to give an extra bit of information that made everyone agree to host the event. Jak's anonymous lover lives in said frat house, which is weird because dorms aren't supposed to be biased or prejudiced, but it's rare to find a frat house that will allow homosexuals into their all male house. Everyone wanted to meet the mystery boy, so the decision was made and would be held here.

The guild has a large hall in the very belly of the house that is used for functions such as these. There's a three-dollar charge at the door, to compensate for food. If there were any extra, it would go to the champion of the matches.

I'm kind of looking forward to it. I'm not a card shark per se, but I've had a love of cards ever since I was a child playing with my father. Tonight's events are awaited with much excitement and curiosity. There's some tension because a few girls think gambling is wrong. Kagura had scoffed loudly at that. It really wasn't gambling after all. The winner would just get some reward for having to sit through all those games. The second place winner would receive a small chocolate pie, homemade by Sango (the current individual holding kitchen duties).

Tonight wouldn't be the most charitable of the guild's functions, but what the hell, it's certain to be interesting, a good way to relax and enjoy the time off.

…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Edited Part I. Part II currently in progress as of 4/24/08.


End file.
